I am Kuchiki Byakuya & my ViceCaptain is Desperate
by Setus
Summary: My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. Sometimes I wonder if I am trying too hard at being a captain since the others do not seem to share my troubles. Here is the problem, I have reasons to believe my vice captain is desperate. Oneshot


Hi everyone, this is a sequel piece to My name is Abarai Renji and I'm Desperate. After reading the reviews a while ago I decided I really couldn't stop there. So here's another piece with reference to the above mentioned story. Please do pop by there for a little background. Enjoy and have fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Bleach.

* * *

My name is Kuchiki Byakuya and my Vice Captain is Desperate

My name is Kuchiki Byakuya, and I have reasons to believe that the Vice Captain currently serving my Division is desperate. Sometimes I wonder to myself am I trying a little too hard at being a captain, because the others did not seem to share my troubles. Then again, there are just those whom you will never comprehend how did they arrive with the position and remains so till this day.

My troubles are far from what I was taught to handle, household and division. And I believe the source can be traced quite easily to someone whom I trust and rely on many occasions, but now seem to be failing me gradually.

My vice captain.

Abarai Renji. When I first laid my eyes on this man, I knew he was trouble. That red hair, tattoos, not to mention the brash demeanor that seemed almost trademarked to him ever since he interrupted my meeting with Rukia. My sole intention was to adopt Rukia, but I never thought she would come in a form of a package with him attached. Nevertheless despite my initial concerns about this person, I must say that compared to the other vice captains serving the other 12 divisions, Renji is without doubt one of the better ones.

Lately I have noticed he is somewhat distracted, especially during paperwork. He would do his work diligently for about 3 seconds before staring blankly into space. Often I had to call him several times, to the extend addressing him by his formal title in order to get his attention. He would then snap back into reality, mumble something before going back to paperwork, and the whole cycle repeats itself. Just the other day, I came back after being interrupted by Kurosaki Ichigo during paperwork to find an entirely destroyed office, seemingly caused by a particular monkey-snake hybrid Zampakutou. It is unlike Renji to pick fights with Kurosaki Ichigo. I was under the impression that the two of them are almost best friends outside of the 6th Division. Perhaps I was wrong.

Where is that report on last month's division supplies…

"Renji."

He is staring into space again.

"Renji."

…

"Abarai Fukutaicho."

He is looking as though he had just been hit on the back of the head.

"Yes Taicho!" he uttered.

"Where is the report on last month's supplies?" I said quietly.

"It's here." He fumbled around his messy desk, spilling his tea in the process, dropping his brush which made an ugly smudge of black ink on the floor before finding the stack of documents I asked for. He crossed over to my desk, and I can see him holding the papers so tightly that unsightly lines of crease are forming.

"Leave it here." I said without looking up. I could sense some form of disappointment as he laid down the documents carefully on my neat desk, smoothing out the creases distractedly before making his way back. Something seems to be bothering him.

On the same day he destroyed my office for whatever reasons, he appeared to have something to tell me. He was looking rather pale and distracted, so I told him if he needed rest it is fine. It is not as if I had not done paperwork on my own before. To be honest, it would be a lot more efficient if I were to do it all alone, given that he stares off into space every 3 seconds. After bringing me tea, he seemed exceptionally flustered, as though he had just hyperventilated. As I studied his face for clues as to what misdeeds he might have attempted in that short absence, I gave him a chance to admit it himself. Apparently, having gotten used to the way I work, he was attempting to confess something, before he shriveled up and asked me about the tea, which for his information, tasted the same as always despite his claim of changing tea leaves.

Of course all that ended with Kurosaki Ichigo, the substitute shinigami who lacks the obvious and most basic mannerisms interrupted my peaceful afternoon. I must thank him though, for reminding me that I have a meeting with the Soutaicho. And I came back to find my office in shreds cut by the most unskilled hands as if someone had let loose a wild beast. Then again, considering the history of Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo's upbringing, it is hard to not understand why they are best friends.

Exactly what happened that day? I remember coming into office to find Hisagi Fukutaicho talking to Renji outside the corridors. Now that he has taken over the duties of his deceptive former captain, he seemed to make more rounds than ever. As I neared, the two of them jumped, assuming they sensed my reiatsu, as if they had something to hide from me. Renji took an excuse and came into office with me, and started turning the wheels of the vicious cycle during paperwork.

I do recall we never exceeded our quotas for the division's supplies. There must be a mistake some…

"Renji."

…

"Renji."

I know I appear calm, patient and poise in front of everyone, but I do have my limits. Right now the brush in my hands looks to be a good substitute for a throwing knife.

"Abarai Fukutaicho."

The teacup on his desk shattered into pieces upon reaching the floor. I honestly have no idea why is he so flustered whenever I call him. He is obviously guilty about something.

"Y-yes Taicho!" stuttering as he scooped up the broken shards.

"This report needs…"

Hmm… maybe I should do it instead. It is counterproductive to have him do anything now.

"Is there something wrong with the report?" he asked. His face is horribly flushed and the reiatsu in the room seems to be volatile on the brink of explosion.

"Yes, you made several mistakes on the numbers." I stood up and gathered the miswritten report. "I am going out to make the rounds and correct these numbers."

Let me be clear that I did not use an accusing tone to finish that sentence, but the look on Renji's face seems as though I had just massacred an entire district in Rukongai.

"I am very sorry Taicho! I'll redo the report!" the shattered pieces of the broken cup once again hit the floors, further breaking into more pieces. Did I mention that I absolutely dislike breakage?

"I will reconfirm the numbers while I make the rounds." While I have no problem looking straight into his eyes, he seemed to have huge trouble looking at me while I speak. "Meanwhile, finish what you have left and you may go."

I believe I had just given him the rest of the day off, which in my opinion, is an incentive. Judging by the reaction, it was as though I had just fired him.

Either way, I made my rounds, correcting the severe mistake of 3000 units of ammunition to 300. On my way around the division, I caught sight of Hisagi Fukutaicho again. Now I perfectly understand the doubling of work load for the 9th division, what I do not understand is his presence in my division. As far as I am concerned, the 6th and 9th are buildings apart.

Then again, keeping in mind the dubious reactions of Hisagi Fukutaicho and Renji the other day, I am guessing his increased visits to my division could be because of Renji. Aside from being vice captains, do the two have that much to discuss?

…

Wait. Is there a link between the increased visits of Hisagi Fukutaicho to the 6th division, and the distracted looks of Renji? That would explain the flustered looks on their faces when I miraculously appeared that day.

Are they…

…

As captain, I believe I have no rights to interfere with my division members' private lives, as much as I would appreciate if they respected mine, that is, unless it hindered their ability to work.

Hmm…

I have always thought he harbored something for Rukia… perhaps I am wrong for the second time…

It is already late in the afternoon. My afternoon tea is usually brought by Renji while at work. On the rare occasion like this, I shall make my own. By this time he should have left the office that is unless he is still daydreaming.

"… but are you sure?"

"… I don't know… you could…"

Someone is in the pantry, or rather there are people in the pantry.

"… how about…"

"I can't!"

That brash exclamation could only come from Renji. I am assuming the person next to him would be Hisagi Fukutaicho.

"You have to try." Hisagi Fukutaicho's voice came affirmatively.

"NO!" … again the same kind of mannerism that pricks at my tolerance.

"Tsk. Why do you always … ahh!"

Thump.

Something heavy fell onto the ground.

I have mentioned that I absolutely disliked breakage of any degree. If they break anymore item in my division…

I slid the door open, with every intention of glaring at people who annoy me.

"AHH! TAICHO!"

…

…

What in Seireitei's name…

"Kuchiki Taicho…" Hisagi Fukutaicho, who is splattered on the floor, clutching a clump of clothes that was clearly not his, uttered in the most horrified manner as though a Vasto Lorde had just opened the door.

Renji is hyperventilating. I can tell, because his reiatsu is resonating in the most mortifying manner. Being caught red-handed and in addition with undone pants conveniently found in the hands of his accomplice at the scene of crime, it is hardly an unsolved puzzle anymore.

But I do not put up with any form of misconduct in the premises of my division, or in Seireitei, or the entire Soul Society.

"Taicho! I can explain! It is not what you think!" Renji blurted disconcertedly as he yanked his missing piece of attire from the hands of the vice captain, still sprawled on the floor. Hisagi Fukutaicho, having realized his discriminating posture too late struggled to get to his feet.

"Kuchiki taicho, wait, I just…"

SHING

…

"Chire, Senbonzakura…"

* * *

I swear if Byakuya or Renji is real in life, I'll be dead. Haha. Reviews please :)


End file.
